


Strange Life

by life_is_righteous



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader is an elf, daddy Dwalin, she is also Dwalin's adopted daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: You are an elf adopted by Dwalin and you meet Bard the Bowman. You did not like him one bit.





	1. No Promises

You climb out of the barrel as you reach the shore. With you being the tallest, you decide to help the others get out. You were an elf that was found by Dwalin one hundred and forty one years ago when you were a mere 10 years old. He had found you in the woods outside of Ered Luin and while, at first, he promised to return you to your kin, you were not returned and thus you were raised as an elf amongst dwarves.

Not many dwarves had issues with you, but that was probably due to the fact that Dwalin was your dad and that Thorin had glared at anything that dared hurt you, including other children

“Adad, are you alright?” you ask as Dwalin makes his way to the shore. “I am fine, ghivashel,” he tells you and you nod looking around at the others.

Your gaze stops at Kili as you notice the pain on his face. He had taken an arrow to the leg and it didn’t look too good, which is strange. It shouldn’t have been like that.

You make your way over to him.

“Kee?” you ask quietly and he looks up at you with a fake smile on his face. “I am fine, elfie,” Kili says, wincing making you wince as well. You hated that nickname.

You watch as Fili has a conversation with Thorin. He comes back.

“Bind his leg. Quickly. We have an orc pack behind us,” Thorin says looking at the sky.

You stand to give Oin and Fili some space. You look around to check on all of the company members and you pause as you hear a bow string being pulled. You were the only one with a bow and arrows.

You turn to find a man standing above Ori and your Dwalin with his bow pointed at Ori.

Dwalin steps in front of him, ready to attack with a stick, but the man is quicker. He shoots the stick and aims for Kili who gets ready to throw a rock at him.

“Do it again and you’re dead,” he says and that’s when you’ve had enough.

You sneak up behind him drawing your bow and arrow before he has the chance to react, pressing the tip of the arrow head to his skull. He stiffens, not expecting it.

“You would die before your stroke fell,” you threaten, pressing the arrow farther into his skull.

He loosens his grip and puts the bow down, holding up his hands as a sign of cooperation. 

“You dare attack people you don’t know, bowman? Men are weaker than I thought,” you growl out.

“Y/n!” Thorin barks and you back away from the bowman, putting your weapon down and the bowman relaxes. He turns to you, but you ignore him going over to check on your father instead.

“Y/n. I’m fine,” Dwalin says after you check him for injuries. You nod and stiffen as you hear Balin say, “that barge wouldn’t be for hire, would it.”

You take a seat on the rocks as your uncle tries to negotiate with the man. You did not want to be anywhere near that man right now. Not after he attacked your family.

“You’re glaring, y/n,” Bilbo says, moving to stand next to you.

“I know I am,” you snap.

 You sigh as he flinches.

“I’m sorry Bilbo, but he just bothers me. Especially when he attacked my family,” you tell him and he nods. 

“It’s understandable. He’s not the most trustworthy at the moment, but he seems to be our only way across the lake,” He says, crossing his arms to shield himself from the cold.

Soon, you are all admitted aboard his boat and you pace on the deck, trying to ease your nerves. You knew you were getting on everyone else’s nerves, but they could dealt with it.

 You stop in the back of the boat where Bard is, listening to your surroundings and trying to pick up any sounds of footsteps following behind. The orcs that were chasing you seemed to be pretty good trackers. They followed you all the way to the elven kingdom of Greenwood so that was saying something.

“My lady. Surely you can relax,” Bard says, glancing at your posture. The bow you picked up currently held an arrow in it’s string. The rest of the arrows were placed on your back. You had felt bad for taking the weapons of the deceased elves, but you need a way to protect yourself.

“No offense intended, but I think you need to mind your own, bargeman,” you say and he nods, turning back to the lake.

“It’s Bard,” he says as you take a step forward. You look at him, but he’s not looking at you.

“Y/n,” you reply quietly, walking back to join your father and missing the smile on his face.

“Oh put your weapon away, y/n. You look like your father when you do that,” Thorin grumbles and you do as you’re told.

It’s not fault you were always on edge. You were just raised like that.

“Lass?” Balin asks. “Yes uncle?” you ask, adjusting the bow and arrows.

“Try not to insult the man, alright? He might just drown us,” he says, throwing you a wink and you let out a laugh.

“No promises, Uncle.”


	2. Probably Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think that maybe you were being a little too harsh on the bowman.

To say you were displeased was the understatement of the century. Not only did you have to travel with the bargeman, you also had to stay in his home as fugitives. Well, not you. You got away with it because you were an elf. That smelly Alfrid probably thought you were from Mirkwood to check on something.

You stay as far away as possible from the rest of the dwarves. They did just come out of a toilet hole.

“Here you are, Miss,” a rather young girl says, holding out clothes for you to take. She was Bard’s child and rather cute, if you do say so yourself. “Thank you-?” you pause, waiting for her to answer.

“Oh. I’m Tilda, miss. My older sister is Sigrid and my brother is Bain,” she says, smiling up at you. Oh, she was such a cutie.

“What beautiful names you all have. I am y/n, by the way,” you tell her.

“Ooh. That’s gorgeous. Why are you travelling with dwarves, Miss Y/n?” she asks, taking a seat next to you.

“Well, you see, when I was a little elfling, I was found in the forest by that dwarf over there,” you explain, pointing towards Dwalin.

She follows your finger and winces as she makes eye contact with Dwalin.

Dwalin huffs and turns away and you laugh.

“So he’s your da?” she asks, turning back to look at you. “Mhm. The greatest da ever,” you say, using her slang.

She smiles brightly up at you.

“I know a little something about great Da’s. Da said mother died when I was born so he’s been taking care of us since then. We know it’s not easy for him, but he tries his hardest,” she says, watching her father move around the house.

Your heart reaches out to her. Maybe you were too harsh on Bard? You didn’t really know him so you had no room to judge him.

“Well, your father seems to be a great dad,” you say, grabbing her hand.

She smiles brightly up at you.

“He is. The greatest. No miss y/n. I think you should change before you catch a cold,” she says, dragging you to stand and follow her to her room.

You didn’t have the heart to tell her that elves didn’t get sick, but that was for another day. You change when she leaves and you look at yourself.

Dresses weren’t your thing, but you had to make do. You walk out and gain a low whistle from Bofur.

“You look good in that dress lass. I’d like to see you out of it,” he says, sending you a wink.

That earns a glare from you and a slap in the back of his head from Dwalin.

“As if,” you both tell him and he laughs, rubbing his head.

“Sorry. It was the only clothes I had,” Bard says as he comes into view. “It’s alright. Anything works,” you tell him, smiling slightly.

He smiles back and Dwalin and Thorin exchange looks.

“It’s a bit breezy though,” you say, twisting slightly and he laughs. “Have you never worn a dress before?” Bard asks. “Never. Hate them. Burned a few a couple of times,” you say, looking at Dwalin.

He rolls his eyes.

“My wife never had trousers. Sorry,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I can take it off if it brings back too much memories,” you suggest and he shakes his head as Bofur mutters,“I’d like to see that.”

“No it’s fine. It was only collecting dust. Besides you look beautiful in it,” he tells you and you smile at him. Dwalin shoves him away, grabbing your arm and dragging you over to Thorin to talk about things.

You just smile and shrug at the bargeman, your heart starting to warm up to him.


	3. Happier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You look for Bard after the war.

The battle was absolutely horrendous. Bodies of dwarves, elves, orcs, goblins and men were scattered through the field. There you could only walk five feet before you came across another body.

You had thanked mahal that none of the members of the company were lying on the battlefield. They had all escaped relatively unscathed.

Those who were uninjured, or not as injured, began searching for survivors, but you had another agenda.

You needed to find the bowman. When Thorin had denied Kili his trip to the mountain, you had stayed with them and Bard had accepted you after being rejected by the Master. That is when you realize that he indeed was a great man. His heart was in the right place and you couldn’t help but fall in love with that.

You make your way through the streets of Dale, checking each and every body to see if it was Bard or his children. You had prayed to Mahal that you found neither.

When you get to the main courtyard, you head straight to the tent that Thranduil and Bard were staying in when you had helped Bilbo deliver the Arkenstone to them. Lets just say, Thorin and Dwalin were not happy.

You pause as you see Bard talking to his children with his back towards you. They all survived. They all made it.

You let out a sigh of relief and that Gaines Bard’s attention.

You were sort of screwed. You had not thought this far ahead. What were you supposed to say to him? It turns out it doesn’t really matter as Bard approaches you.

“Y/n! I had feared the worst,” Bard exclaims, pulling you into a hug. You stiffen a bit, surprised at his action, but you relax, putting your arms around his waist.

He was warm and comforting. Something you needed after this disastrous battle. He pulls back, resting his calloused thumb on your cheek, the rest of his fingers resting on the nape of your neck.

“I had feared the worst as well. I traveled through Dale hoping and praying that I would not find you or your children amongst the dead,” you mutter, eyes fluttering shut as he softly rubs his thumb over your cheek.

“Da should just kiss her already,” you hear and you open your eyes. You know Bard heard it as well because there’s a smirk on his handsome face.

“Tilda. Be quiet. They’ll hear you,” another voice adds. You tilt to the side to look at Bards children and they pretend to be talking amongst themselves, but you could see Bain and Sigrid watching you out of the corner of their eyes.

You smile, turning back to Bard. “You should probably listen you your children, master bowman,” you say, slipping your fingers under the lapels of his coat.

He raises his brow at you.

“Oh?”

“Yes. I deserve that kiss after you made me worry so much,” you say, focus on your hands that are currently trying to find the right place to grab.

“Well if I worried you so much, then you definitely deserve that kiss,” he says, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you closer.

“That I do,” you respond before finally getting a good grip and pulling him down to meet you.

His lips were soft; something you didn’t expect from the rugged man. Your lips move together in perfect sync as your arms go around his neck. He pulls you closer so that your body was flush against his. You would’ve continued on if it wasn’t for someone clearing their throat.

You break apart and turn to the source of the noise only to find Dwalinimpatiently thumping his foot. Shit.

You break apart quickly as if you two weren’t adults.

“Adad-,”

“I came here to see where you went in case there was something important going on only to find you embracing this-this man!” Dwalin exclaims, gesturing to Bard with his hand.

“Adad-,” “The man you hated when you first met him!” Dwalin continues, not giving you time to interrupt. “And now you’ve finally gotten together a week before I bet you would!”

“Adad. I’m sorry. I just- hold on. Bet?” You ask, his words finally sinking in. Dwalin smiles at you.

“Thorin and I just made a bet before I got here that you would not get together till next week sometime. Thorin bet that it would be today and I just lost my one fifteenth of my total profit,” he says and you laugh.

“So you’re not mad?”

“Of course not ghivashel. I could never be mad at you for falling in love,” Dwalin states. You smile up at Bard and his arm goes around your shoulder.

Dwalin lets out a growl.

“I didn’t say you could touch her,” Dwalin states and Bard backs away.

“You will be compensating me for my loss of money,” Dwalinsays, pointing a finger at Bard’s chest before walking off.

You let out a giggle as Bard’s children come running up to you.

“Does that mean we get to call him grandpa?” Bain asks and you and Bard laugh, pulling them into a hug. You were born as an elf, raised by a dwarf, and currently courting a man; you could not be happier.


End file.
